


How Unfortunate

by RaeBans



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBans/pseuds/RaeBans
Summary: After many late nights together, you find yourself pregnant by the Fastest Six Pack Skater. You don't want to tell him. In fact, he never needs to find out. But he comes over after winning a race, and secrets and emotions are hard to keep down when your bodies come together.I know this anime has 2 episodes out, but I am already Joe's whore. I couldn't resist writing this. This is the first time I'm writing something in a while! I hope you enjoy~
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	How Unfortunate

‘Ah, how unfortunate.’ 

It’s the only thought that runs through your head as you stare down at the white stick in your hands. You sit on the toilet, pants pooled around your ankles. You’ve been sitting like this for a while. Wiggling your toes slightly, you can feel the fuzzy numbness that has built up in your legs. It’s right at home with the numbness in your head. Your eyes finally pull away from the little blue plus. Your fingers go lax, letting the pregnancy test fall to the floor, and you stare blankly at the white wall of your bathroom.

It is unfortunate. Unfortunate and definite. You definitely won’t tell Kojiro, not that he’d care anyway, and it’s unfortunate that you’re about to go through this by yourself. It’s what you get, you suppose. Playing with a fire as hot as his, you were bound to get burned eventually. And what a burn this is. 

You finally stand up, using the sink beside you for support. You stumble a bit as you pull up your pants. The feeling hasn’t come back to your legs quite yet. You brace yourself against the sink. The white granite is cold against the palms of your hands. You look in the mirror and see the face of a fool looking back at you. This girl is holds onto a stupid hope. That he just might care if you told him. He came around enough, you knew each other well at this point. This wasn’t the result of a one night’s stand. This was then result of a Russian roulette style passion; the bullet just ended up firing this time. You see tears well in the eyes of the girl in the mirror, and you turn on the sink, splashing water in your face. 

You walk out of the bathroom. You can’t stand to look in the mirror anymore. You fall on your bed and let the softness of the mattress pull you in. It’s late anyway. Fear and intuition had driven you to the nearest 24-hour gas station in search of a pregnancy test. You’ve gotten your answer. Now that the adrenaline is finally starting you wear off, you can feel how tired and heavy your body is. It’s already past 2 a.m. You put your face in the pillows, trying the block out the world. 

Then your phone chimes.

No. No, no, no. No one texts you this late. The only person to text you this late would be Nanjo Kojiro. You stay face down until the burning in your lungs forces you to turn your head for air. You hear another text notification. Biting your lip, you reach for the smart phone on the nightstand and see two messages from Kojiro. 

‘Yo just won a S beef. Feel like celebrating?’

‘You up? I’m omw over.’ 

Your thumbs twiddle anxiously as you decide whether to respond or not. Honestly, it didn’t matter if you texted back or not. He would still skate over, climb up the fire escape to your apartment, and knock on the window until you let him in. And you’d always let him in no matter the time. Both of you knew that. You toss your phone aside and turn away from it. Your mind fizzles into that numbness again. 

Unfortunate and definite.

Tapping starts on a window. The sharp clicks of knuckles rapping against glass makes you rise from your bed. You walk over, arms wrapped around your torso. You open the curtains and there he is. Nanjo Kojiro. Or should you say Joe because he’s still dressed in his skating beat. You open the window and he jumps in, skateboard in tow. He props his board against the wall, then strips himself of his baggy blue and orange jacket, making himself at home and comfortable as he usually does. You close the window, but you still haven’t faced him. Kojiro raises an eyebrow. You’re not usually like this. 

He walks up behind you and wraps his arms around your body. You gasp. He’s so large compared to you. Like this, his form almost envelops you whole. 

“Hey, hey, is this anyway to greet me? Did you not get my messages?” he says in a low voice. 

You feel his hot breath against the shell of your ear, and you shudder. 

“I didn’t,” you lie. 

He knows it, “Yes, you did. So you know I’m in the mood to celebrate.” 

Kojiro slips one of his hands down your figure; he latches onto your thigh and gives it a rough squeeze. You swallow thickly. You’re starting to feel hot all over your body. 

You’re playing with fire. Again. 

Kojiro nips at the nape of your neck, and your knees buckle a bit. But you don’t fall because his strong arms are holding you. You can feel him smile against your flushed skin. You turn your head and catch a glimpse of his intense burgundy eyes staring back at you through his forest green locks. Kojiro turns you around so you’re finally facing each other. Your eyes drink in his chiseled figure for a moment from his muscular, tattooed shoulders to the v-cuts on his hips. He smirks, returning the favor with a lecherous gaze of his own. You can tell he’s undressing you with his eyes. Kojiro leans forward. He cups your chin with one of his hands and kisses you. His lips move against yours in a familiar dance. He pulls away. You lock eyes, and he smirks teasingly. 

“There,” he says, “That’s how you greet your S champion if you forgot.” 

In a swift motion, Kojiro hikes you up so you are straddling his hips with his hands firmly on your ass. He carries you over to the bed and lays you down gently. He rests on his forearms. You aren’t looking at him. Something off. He can tell. He might not be the smartest person in the world, but he can tell that something is on your mind. Normally, he’s only really good at two things: cooking and skateboarding. Well, three things if being really good at sex can be counted. He’s basically an idiot in every other department, but he can read women pretty well. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

You wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss. You part your lips for him, and he immediately jumps at the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. 

“Nothing is wrong,” you tell him when you finally break apart from the kiss.

He still doesn’t look convinced, but you smile as your hand trails down his abs. 

“Nothing is wrong,” you say again, “C’mon, we’re supposed to be celebrating your win. Right, Joe?” 

You palm at his member through this tan pants. He’s already hard. You can feel it. Kojiro pulls away enough to let his pants fall to his ankles. Even through his underwear you can see his cock twitching with anticipation. It’s large and standing at attention for you. You look in his eyes as you finger the waistband of his undershorts playfully. Maybe he can fuck this feeling out of you. It’s always so easy to forget where you are when he has you body drunk on him. If the thoughts weighing on your mind can dissipate for even a second, you’d be grateful. Maybe that’s why you keep inviting him into your bed; it’s the only place where it’s easy to play pretend with him. 

He grabs your wrist to stop you but you press your lips to his knuckles. Kojiro watches as you take two of his fingers into your mouth. Your tongue wraps around his digits and you suck languidly. His eye grow dark as lust begins to cloud them over. You stand up. Your chest presses against his. You grab his cock, and his breath hitches. Kojiro switches positions with you. Now he’s sitting and you’re standing in front of him. Slowly, you grab the hem of your night shirt and pull it over your head. Next, you shimmy out of your panties. Kojiro grabs your hand. He draws you near. His hands rub over your thighs and draw ever closer to your anticipating sex. His finger grazes over your wet folds in a teasing nature. He slowly slides two fingers inside of you. He finger fucks you with ease, measuring your expression every time he hooks his fingers inside of your. With his hand, he beckons your orgasm, telling it to come here as he presses that sweet spot on the inside of your walls. Your legs buckle and tremble for a second, but he helps you catch your balance. You try to regain your composure quickly. When you do, you push him onto his back and finish pulling his underwear down his muscular legs. 

You straddle his hips. His throbbing cock twitches against your slick docks. It aches to be inside of you. Kojiro runs his hands over your legs and ass. You lift up, positioning him right at your entrance. He looks deep into your (e/c) eyes until you start to sink down onto his member. He watches himself disappear into your warmth. A groan rumbles deep in his chest. You set a slow, steady pace at first. Gyrating your hips, you rest your palms against his sculpted chest for balance. His hands are at your waist. He encourages you pick up your speed by thrusting his hips upwards; he pulls you down on his cock, burying himself deeper into you. Already, your juices are dripping down his cock. The skater beneath you smirks. He loves the vulgar, squelching sound of your wet pussy. One of his large hands comes up to cup your soft breast. He sits up and latches his mouth onto your right nipple while the other one is tweaked in his hands. You moan and Kojiro muffles the sound by placing his mouth on yours. His kiss steals the breath from your lungs. When you pull away, the two of you stare at each other for a moment. The wolfish grin on his face sends a shiver running down your spine. 

He usually likes his women face down. Aside from being an ass man, it just made it easier. He could watch her ass bounce as he thrust into her. He could see his shaft sliding in and out over and over again. And he didn’t have to see their faces. He hated looking at their faces. Looking at faces brought too much emotion; sloppy kissing and passionate fucking made people fall in love. He’d know. That’s why he kept his hand at the back of their necks, always fucking them from behind. It kept the connection carnal and physical, as it should be, with no emotions attached. It was better for him and them. He could never truly return their affections anyway, and, despite his player status, he didn’t care to leave a trail of broken hearts. It’s messy anyway. He’d rather not deal with spurned, vindictive ex-lovers. That and ... and sometimes, sometimes when he’s with them, he can imagine that it was you.

Kojiro never likes you face down though. He wants to see every expression and little twitch on your face as he drives you to the edge of madness. He wants you to kiss him like you’re drunk on his essence while he fucks you up the bed. Another buck of his hips, and you’re trembling again. He slaps your ass. The fresh stinging pain contrast but complements the pleasure between your legs. Suddenly, he flips you over so that you’re flat on your back. He quickens his pace as he adjust your legs. You chant his name over and over and over like a prayer. He’s jackhammering into you. Your eyelids are fluttering, and it feels like he’s touching the deepest innermost part of you. The bed frame squeaks and bangs into the wall. You feel like he’s going to fuck you through the floor or send the bed frame crashing through the wall into your next door neighbors apartment. 

Say my name more. Say it more. He thinks as he watches your face twist with passion. Your leg are hiked up on his shoulders. His hands are gripping your supple thighs; there’ll probably be bruises later, but you don’t care. His thrusts into you are relentless. A thin sheen of sweat glosses his skin and dampens his hair. His eyes are sweltering. He watches your breast bounce in time with his hips. Your face is flush and your voice breathy and labored. Kojiro looks at you like a beast stares at his prey. He is going to devour you whole, but he wants to savor every bite. Kojiro sucks on his thumb for a second, wetting it before he rubs over your clit. You jolt and a strange type of howl erupts from your body. Kojiro kisses your ankle. He smirks against your trembling skin. You can hardly focus your vision on anything. Your eyes keep rolling back every time he hits that certain spot.

“K-Koji,” you squeak out. 

Your hands let go of the sheets and reach for his body. He know what you want. Your legs slide down his shoulders as he leans over, closing the distance between your faces. Immediately, you crash your lips against his. You kiss him fervently and your hand threads through his hair. When you tug at his locks, you earn an impressive, throaty groan from the skater on top of you. The way he growls out your name almost makes you as wet as his fingers rubbing against your clit. Kojiro’s breath is labored. He wonders if he knows how good you feel wrapped around his cock. You’re so warm, tight, wet, perfect. Kojiro moans again. He starting to feel his own orgasm creep up on him. He tries to hold out though. He’s already seen it twice tonight, but he wants to see it one more time. He wants to see your face when he hurls you into a sea of pleasure and your orgasms come in waves that threaten to drown you. 

Kojiro’s breath catches in his throat and the rhythm of his thrusts falters when your mouth latches onto his neck. His heart is pounding in his chest. He wishes he could hear the sound of your moans right now, but the only thing he can hear is the hammering of his heart in his ears. He’s so close. You are too. He closes his eyes and his eyebrows start to furrow. Even though your own head is swimming, you try to focus your gaze on him. You like to look at him too. He is so handsome when his messy hair drenched with sweat. And he does this thing when he cums, you’re not even sure he notices the face he’s making, but when he’s close his nose and upper lip start to twitch. It’s so cute.

“Fuck,” Kojiro groans. 

You feel his cock twitching inside of you as he gives you the final thrust that send you into your own orgasm. Your nails dig into his back. There’ll probably be red, crescent-shaped marks on his back, but he doesn’t care. He collapses onto you. Your labored breaths now replace the sound that was sweaty flesh slapping together. Both of you are lost in euphoria. Your skin tingles like a dull electric current is running through your body. The room stinks of sweat, musk, and the undeniable scent of sex. Kojiro rolls over. He lays beside you. 

“Hey,” he says, “are you alright?”

He’s still trying to catch his breath and so are you. 

“I’m fine.”

“Really? I didn’t forget. I know something is up with you. What’s wrong?” he asks. 

You swear you almost hear genuine concern in his voice. Part of you wants to cling to his words and confide in him, but another part inside keeps you rational and guarded. 

“Mm, you’ve never bothered to ask that before,” you say, “Should I be the one asking if you’re okay?” 

He takes one of your hands, “I’m serious. Look at me. You’ve been acting strange all night.”

He gives your hand a squeeze and looks deep into your eyes. You can feel your heart skip a beat. Closing your eyes, you take a quick breath to regain your composure. You return your gaze to the ceiling. 

“Nothing’s wrong. If anything is wrong, it’s the way you smell,” you say, trying joke your way out of confrontation. 

Kojiro scrunches up his nose at your comment. Honestly, it did hold an air of truth. Even before the multiple rounds of sex, his scent was thick with the smell of sweat and body odor; he must’ve came here directly from S. The workout he just had isn’t doing him any favors either. Kojiro sits up and sniff his armpit. You actually didn’t mind his smell that much. It smells like him at his purest, most natural state which is after an exhilarating race. He looks at you, making a stupid face. His burgundy eyes spark a fire in your heart and the smoke going to your head clouds your thoughts. 

“I thought that you’d like a little musk,” he smirks. 

“Well, I don’t. I didn’t get a chance to ask, but you came directly here from S, didn’t you?”

“Is that a problem?”

“You should shower if you know you’re coming to see me.” 

He shrugs, “I don’t see a point when I’m just going to get all sweaty again anyway.”

You don’t respond for a second because you’re lost inside of a feeling. You’re coming down from your body high. In the millisecond it takes to blink, your weightless body crashes down into itself. Reality crashes down into you. All the thoughts you wanted him to chase away are flooding back to you. You blink again. You’re weighted. Grounded. 

“(Name)?” 

“I bet you shower for your other whores,” the statement leaves your mouth before you can even stop it. 

His lips thin into a line for a moment before he bends down and kisses you. You don’t kiss him back though. He pulls away. His nose bumps against yours. He tries to playfully nip at your bottom lip, but you turn away so your back is facing him. 

“C’mon, don’t be like that. We’re having a good time, aren’t we?” he says in a low voice. 

“Be like what?”

Kojiro draws away from you, “What’s your problem? You’ve been acting weird all night. I try to be nice, and you shut me out. We just had great sex, and you’re shutting me out again. Now it’s like you’re mad at me for making you cum or something.” 

You’re a bit taken aback. You honestly didn’t think your standoffishness would bother him so much, but you can hear the anger rising in his voice.”

“I don’t have a problem,” you say back, “I’m just ... coming back to reality again. That’s all. Sorry I shouldn’t have said anything. Anyway, I’m getting tired. You should probably leave soon.”

Kojiro pauses. You’ve never kicked him out like this before never. Especially not after sex. Usually, he’d be the one to slip out of the window, disappearing into the night, while you were still sleeping. He waits for you to say something else. You don’t. The only thing you give him is silence. Whatever he did, he really fucked up this time. He doesn’t even know what he did to piss you off. You had never rejected him so outright. It makes him feel strange. His chest is tight and it feels like he can’t swallow. He balls his hands into fists, knuckles going white as he digs his nails into his palms. This must be how all those girls felt. This must be what it feels when he kicks them out of their post-coital bed. This what if feels like to be hurriedly pushed out of the door while you clumsily hold onto your shoes and fix your clothes, trying to make yourself somewhat presentable, before you hear the inevitable click of a lock behind you. 

Kojiro doesn’t like the feeling. He doesn’t like it at all. He hates it. Anger rises in his body. His lips furl into a snarl. 

“Fine. I’ll leave.”

He walks around your apartment gathering his clothes with a silent fury. He watches you still laying on the bed. Vindictiveness storms in his body; he wants to take the knife you stabbed in his heart and jam it into your back. He shouldn’t. People don’t usually try to hurt the people they love, but spurned, vindictive lovers are messy, aren’t they. Right now, he wants to make a mess of everything. 

“You know, my other whores actually like my musk,” he snaps, “so since you’re part of the collection, naturally, I thought you’d like it too.”

You sit up abruptly. You can’t hide the scowl on your face. You throw a pillow at him with as much strength as you can muster. He didn’t have to remind you like that. He didn’t have to remind you of a truth you already know. At the end of the day, you’re just one of his whores. That’s it. You’re truly back in reality now. 

“You need to leave. Now.” 

From your tight jaw, he can tell he went a bit too far. The whores comment was a bit much. Part of him regrets it, but He got what he wanted though. Now both of your hearts are bleeding. He knows he hurt you as much as you hurt him. For the record, you started it. You made the first comment. You ruined the mood. It’s your fault. So that makes it okay. It’s okay for him to hurt you back. It’s what he tells himself because again his chest hurts. This time, it’s his own fault, a self-inflicted wound. 

“I’m going to go clean myself up. Then I’m out of here.” 

“Fine. Whatever.” 

Kojiro retreats to your bathroom. He slams the door behind him. You can’t help but to jump. What are you even doing at this point? You touch your stomach gingerly, then cover your face with your hands. In this situation, you’d always been the loser. The one to get burned. The dead body in the game of roulette. 

“(Name).”

“If you’re done. Leave. Please.” 

“What’s this? Why do you have this in your bathroom?” 

“You don’t have any right to go through my things, you fuck—“ your voice trails off when you turn to see what he’s talking about. 

Kojiro is holding a white stick in his hands. Your heart sinks into your stomach and you feel sick. Leaping from the bed, you rush Kojiro. You frantically grasp for the pregnancy test as if taking it from him would somehow erase his memory of it. He holds it above his head and uses his other hand to hold you back. 

“Give it back!” you shout. 

“It’s positive.”

You are still jumping, fighting and struggling to get that little white thing back, “Kojiro! Give it to me!” 

“Is this why you’ve been acting so weird?”

Your fist beat against his muscular chest, and you shove him with all your might. He stumbles back a bit. The two of you stare at each other like you’re in an old western stand-off. The room is silent. The air is still. You lunge forward, he tries to pull back, but you manage to snatch the pregnancy test from him. You hold it behind you. You won’t meet his eye. 

“Is it mine?” he asks, stepping forward.

You step back, “Maybe it belongs to one of my whores.”

“(Name).”

“It is yours, okay? It’s yours. What does it matter though. It’s not like you’d care anyway.”

“What if I did care?”

“But you don’t. A person like you, Kojiro, isn’t capable of really caring. You think you might care, but you’re a liar just like me. Deep down you’re only really worried about yourself. ‘What if she asks me for money?’ ‘What if this gets out and my fans have a problem with it?’” you scoff, “Don’t lie to yourself. I know I’m done lying to myself.”

You walk over to the trash can and forcefully throw the test away. 

“You should leave,” you say, “I’m sorry I ruined your ‘celebration mood’ but I’m sure you can call another one of your whores help you out. I just want to go to bed right now.”

He watches you crawl back into your bed silently. He has nothing to say because he can’t deny that you’re right. When he went to the bathroom and saw the pregnancy test on the floor, his heart dropped. He didn’t want a baby. He couldn’t have one. He thought about his career, his skating, his women. He wasn’t prepared to lose any of that. To be fair, he did think of you. In a fleeting moment where his heart longed for him to discard everything in favor of you, he imagined it. But the thought was gone as soon as it came. He was now preoccupied weighing his options: losing you versus losing every vice he’d come to love. He’s frightened, though, and he’s still so selfish; he’s so young too, so he would blame his actions on his immaturity. 

Kojiro quietly picks up his jacket and his skateboard. You listen to the sound of him walk across the apartment. He slides the window open, shuts it behind him, then vanishes down the fire escape. You pull the covers up around your naked body. The sheets still smell like him. You bury your nose in the fabric, taking a deep breath. Tears fill your eyes and a run down your cheeks. You didn’t want him to find out. You never wanted him to know. Your body curls into the fetal position.

How unfortunate. How unfortunate indeed.


End file.
